Tyrant/Raids/Oluth/Strategy
This is the strategy page for the Oluth Raid. Strategy This entire strategy section needs to be re-written to be much shorter, in line with Project:Standards/Content/Style and as per Project:Projects/Tyrant/Raids. This should be a brief strategy write-up that touches on broad topics such as skills and such, without getting into long lists of specific cards. Use specific cards in the player decks section, not here. This comment should be removed once the article has been improved/fixed. ---- This is a fairly easy raid when the player uses an appropriate deck. Top Cards Weaken As said before, lack of high attack damage and Rally makes Weakening a powerful defence. Good choices include: :*Dracorex: His Weaken All 1 can stop lots of enemy attacks, especially Groteske, the only AntiAir unit this raid has to offer. Also allows good multi decks. :*Nimbus: Another good choice for Weakening, Flying and high Health help keeping it alive, also tries to Jam something. Crush Crush makes enemy regeneration less relevant. Relevant Crush units include: :*Anvil: Crush 2 and 2 Armor - quite viable. :*Juggernaut: Better than Anvil in most ways, though less accessible. :*Howitzer: Only 1 Armor, but Swipe allows possible multiple kills (up to 6 Crush damage) per turn. :*Sundering Ogre: Hard to kill due to its refresh and has a whopping Crush 5. It doesn't take many of these to end the battle. Watch out for Mawcor, though. Armor or Refresh As said before, Armored 2 units can block most damage from enemy assault units. Alternatively, Refresh makes the small damages not add up, and even helps against enemy Commander's Strike. Good choices not yet mentioned include: :*Mech Walker: A relatively fast Armored 2 unit, its Strike 1 can thin out the enemy lineup. :*Bolster Xeno: One turn slower than Mech Walker, but the Enfeeble can boost damage dealt on an enemy unit later in the turn. Also has Strike 1. :*Toxic Cannon: The 2 poison damage per turn can negate the healing by enemy Commander. :*Apollo: Evade can keep it away from Strike damage, and Heal All 3 will quickly restore Health for all your meat shields. Excellent alternative to Nimbus. :*Pyro Rig: Not only does it hit hard, it also attempts to Jam an enemy, stopping it from using skills. :*Fortifier: Its Flurry will allow it to deal 2 damage three times in one turn, for a better chance to kill, and a chance to attack enemy Commander directly. Healing Again, Oluth lacks high attack damage and Rally. So Healing is a powerful defense. Good choices include: :*Apollo: The best choice, with 2 Armor and Evade to keep it alive and Heal All 3 to quickly restore Health for all your meat shields. Excellent alternative to Nimbus. :*Aegis: A quicker alternative to Apollo, this popular Healer will make your units nigh-indestructible with Heal All 2. :*Poseidon: Only Heal All 1, but doubles up as a Siege unit, with its Siege 2. :*Vigil: Only Heal All 1, but doubles up as a kill card with its 3 Attack and Rally Righteous 2. :*Yurich: The next-best option for Commander, as Raiders have more Armored units than other factions. Siege The enemy may occasionally play Structures, and for this a bit of Siege can be useful. Good choices include: :*Titan: A very tough unit, and its strong offense helps prevent timeout losses. Probably the best option. :*Pelican: Again, Oluth has little AntiAir. :*Support Carrier: One turn slower than Pelican, but can Supply units adjacent to it. :*Pummeller: Evade can keep it away from Strike damage, and 4 Attack allows this Siege unit to do decent damage. :*Hydra: Its 2 Armor helps keep it alive, and it doubles up as AntiAir, though its 2 Health makes it vulnerable to the enemy Commander's Strike. :*Poseidon: No Flying, no Armor, but has Siege 2 alongside Heal All 1, and it doubles up as AntiAir. :*Bolide Walker: A risky choice due to its 4 delay and enemy use of Mimic, but Siege 3 can destroy Structures in a hurry. :*Aquabat: Also has Siege 3, and not otherwise Mimicable. But this 2 delay unit is quite mediocre in other aspects. Disease Disease stops enemy units from receiving Healing and, more importantly, Regenerating. Units to consider: :*Monsoon X: Again, Oluth has little AntiAir, and it doubles up as AntiAir. :*Necrogeddon: Swipe will allow it to land Disease on more units. Excellent alternative to Nimbus. :*Kilgore: Burst and Disease help it take out many of the high health units with Regenerate. Hard-Hitters Durable hard-hitters will help prevent timeout losses. :*Elemental: 4 Attack and Fear will kill enemy Commander fast and swift. :*Valefar: 3 Attack and Swipe will slay enemies in no time while high Health and Flying keep it alive. Excellent alternative to Nimbus. :*Dozer Tank: With Counter 2, Regen 2 and 3 Attack, Dozer Tank can take out a few units. :*Titan: As mentioned before, Titan is unparallelled in preventing timeout losses. :*Draconian Queen: Again, Oluth has little AntiAir. :*Bolide Walker: A risky choice due to its 4 delay and enemy use of Mimic, but Strike All 2 can clean up the board in a hurry. Action Cards You may want an emergency button in certain cases. :*Electromagnetic Pulse: If you rely on Crush, this can make more enemies easier to be punched out. :*Pandemic: Can earn you one crucial turn by preventing enemy from attacking. Category:Tyrant Raid Strategies